moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 3
Demonica z impetem rzuciła się na przeciwnika, ściskając w dłoni swoją Kosę. Gdy znalazła się tuż przy jego obrzydliwej twarzy zamachnęła się i z nadludzką prędkością w niego uderzyła. Niespodziewanie jednak broń demonicy zatrzymała się centymetr od twarzy przeciwnika i nijak nie chciała iść dalej. Dopiero po chwili dziewczyna zorientowała się, że w dłoniach wroga zmaterializowała się niewielka czarna kula, która blokowała uderzenie jej Kosy. Salai szybko odskoczyła i raz jeszcze zaatakowała- z takim samym skutkiem. Potem jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Za każdym razem jednak potwór był w stanie blokować jej ataki trzymaną w dłoniach czarną kulą. Salai przyjrzała się jej ze zdziwieniem- z wnętrza tej osobliwej emanowała jakaś potężna, mroczna energia. Przez chwile sama kula wydawała się w jakiś sposób żywa. - Skoro mnie nie kojarzysz to możesz już zdechnąć!- zakrzyknął stwór, plując na wszystkie strony. Nagle czarna kula drgnęła a z jej wnętrza wyleciała setka czarnych, emanujących mroczną magią igieł. Demonica która od dawna miała niewytłumaczalny strach przed tego typu przedmiotami ze strachu natychmiast się teleportowała, w porę unikając ataku. Deszcz czarnych igieł poleciał jednak wprost w stronę Hajsika. - Czemu zawsze ja?- spytała dziewczynka, próbując otworzyć Zegarek. Przed śmiercią ocalił ją Smąriusz- Kłobuk szybko oplutł się wokół jej dłoni i pociągnął ją za sobą, zabierając ją z linii strzału. Igły poleciały więc dalej wbijając się w oblepiony kryształopodobnym materiałem domek. - Lepiej się gdzieś schowaj.- powiedział Smąriusz, uśmiechając się do młodocianej koleżanki. - Pokibicuje wam z daleka.- odpowiedziała dziewczynka, czym prędzej uciekając w stronę domków. - Nigdzie mi nie uciekniesz, s#ko!- zakrzyknął potwór, drąc się na całe gardło. Gdy przeciwnik mieszkańców CreepyTown miał coś powiedzieć, zauważył pod swoimi nogami ruch. Spojrzał zdziwiony w dół i zobaczył tam zielony kamień wielkości ludzkiej pięści. Nim zdołał jakoś zareagować kamień zaświecił się a na ziemi dookoła potwora utworzył się zielony pentagram. - Prezent od braciszka.- powiedziała stojąca kilka metrów za plecami przeciwnika Salai. Nagle szereg identycznych pentagramów pojawił się na całym ciele potwora. - Magiczny Kamień Szlachetny?- spytał przeciwnik, uśmiechając się i wyszczerzając swoje żółte zęby. Wtedy wszystkie pentagramy nagle wybuchły- najpierw szereg małych eksplozji objął szerokie ciało potwora, sprawiając że z powstałych ran na wszystkie strony zaczęła lecieć żółć i ropa a sam przeciwnik zaczął drzeć się w niebogłosy. Zaraz potem eksplodował większy pentagram, ten umieszczony pod jego stopami a zdruzgotane i pocharatane ciało wroga poleciało wysoko w powietrze, sprawiając że na ziemię zaczął padać istny deszcz nieczystości. Nim obwisłe cielsko potwora spowrotem spadło, Smąriusz przyjął swoją większą, bojową formę, zamachnął się wielką pięścią i uderzył prosto w przeciwnika. Potwór z impetem uderzył w kryształowopodobną ścianę domku, jęcząc z bólu. Jego ciało prezentowało się jeszcze obrzydliwiej niż wcześniej- było całe pocharatane, szczęka była nienaturalnie opuszczona, oczy przekrwione a z ran nieczystości wylewały się niczym rzeka. Mimo to przeciwnik wciąż żył. - Powiedziałeś "skoro mnie nie kojarzysz".- powiedziała Salai, zbliżając się do przeciwnika, ostrożnie uważając by nie wdepnąc w kałuże ropy i żołci.- No i wiedziałeś że panikuje na widok igieł.- gdy demonica była w odległości 3 metrów od niego nagle się zatrzymała.- Kim ty jesteś? - He..hehehe...- śmiał się pod nosem potwór. Przez fakt że w czasie walki przetrącono mu szczękę wydawał się jeszcze bardziej seplenić.- Me obecne imię do Kahrl ale ty znałaś mnie jako...Michel! W tym momencie nastała cisza. Kahrl wpatrywał się przekrowionymi oczami prosto w demonicę, czekając na jej reakcje. Salai zaniemówiła- widocznie ujawnienie tej informacji nią wstrząsnęło. Smąriusz nadal pozostając w swojej większej postaci wpatrywał się w przyjaciółkę ze współczuciem. Widocznie to musiał być ktoś dla niej ważny. Ktoś niezastąpiony. - Czekaj kto?- spytała Salai, drapiąc się po głowie. Szczęka Kahrla opadła jeszcze niżej. - Nie kojarzysz go?- spytał Smąriusz, przenosząc teraz współczujący wzrok na przeciwnika. - No nie bardzo.- stwierdziła demonica. - N...nie wierzę...- wyszeptał ze zrezygnowaniem potwór. - Chwila!- zakrzyknęła nagle zszokowana Salai.- No tak! W tym momencie uśmiech satysfakcji pojawił się na twarzy przeciwnika. - Jesteś tym miłym barmanem który poczęstował mnie orzeszkami w 1901 roku!- zakrzyknęła uradowana demonica. W tym momencie uśmiech satysfakcji zniknął z twarzy przeciwnika. - Nie dbałeś o siebie przez ten czas.- stwierdziła Salai, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na jego cielsko.- Co u żony i dzieci? - NIE BYŁEM ŻADNYM PI#PRZONYM BARMANEM!- zakrzyknął Kahrl, podnosząc się z niemałym trudem. Nagle wszechobecne kałuże żółci, ropy i innych nieczystości zaczęły wznosić się w górę i formować. Różnego rodzaju cuchnące wydzieliny zaczęły się ze sobą mieszac i łączyć w obrzydliwą, ciągnącą się na wysokość 5 metrów brązową mackę. - Ble!- zareagowała Salai. - Cieszę się że nie mam nosa.- odpowiedział Smąriusz. To właśnie w tego pierwszego najpierw uderzyła obrzydliwa broń. Macka zamachnęła się i z wielką siłą uderzyła Kłobuka. Smąriusz był przygotowany na cios- ale nie aż tak potężny. W tej fali nieczystości znajdowało się coś jeszcze, coś co całkowicie niwelowało jego moc. Czarna magia. Pod wpływem ciosu ciało ducha z impetem padło na ziemię i wróciło do swej podstawowej, kulistej formy. Smąriusz próbował wstać, jednak potęga uderzenia sprawiła że po chwili stracił przytomność. - Smąriusz!- zakrzyknęła Salai. Macka szybko znalazła sobie nową ofiarę, uderzając w demonicę z całą siłą. Salai wyciągnęła przed siebie Kosę chcąc się nią obronić, jednak broń Kahrla wytrąciła jej ją z dłoni. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona- nikt wcześniej nie wytrącił jej broni! Demonica czym prędzej rozprostowała skrzydła gotując się do ucieczki. Salai szybko wzbiła się kilka metrów w powietrze, jednak wtedy macka zaatakowała ponownie- z impetem uderzając prosto w jej skrzydło i robiąc w nim jedną wielką dziurę. Dziewczyna zakrzyknęła z bólu i zaczęła spadać. W ostatniej chwili użyła zdolności teleportacji by znaleźć się na ziemi bez obrażeń które spowodowałby bolesny upadek. - Giń k#rwo!- zakrzyknął Kahrl, jak zawsze plując na wszystkie strony. Macka napięła się, gotowa uderzyć. - A..jak tam...Fay?- spytała Salai, podnosząc się z niemałym trudem. Kahrl drgnął zaskoczony a macka momentalnie się rozluźniła. Ten moment wykorzystała osoba trzecia. Szklane kuleczki wypełnione brokatowym proszkiem wleciały prosto w sam środek macki, powodując wybuch który rozsadził ją od środka. Fala nieczystości rozleciała się na wszystkie strony, z czego większośc wylądowała na ciele samego Kahrla. Salai w porę się przeturlała, unikając ubrudzenia. - Czyli jest was więcej?- spytał Kahrl, uśmiechając się krzywo.- Trzeba było jednak obudzić Creatrix. W tym momencie na pole bitwy weszła Strange. Piratka patrzyła wściekła na potwora, trzymając w jednej dłoni kubełek lodów miętowych z kawałkami czekolady i wysuwając z drugiego nadgarstka ostrze. - Zadarłeś ze złym miasteczkiem.- powiedziała Strange, przechylając kubełek i wysiorbując resztki lodów. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures